Ivan
A mysterious beautiful man from the country of Ellvale who moved to Falec disguised as a body guard for his own personal mission. He now watches intently from the sidelines as the country tear itself apart in war. Taking no sides in the civil dispute but participates in the bloodshed in the spirit of the game that is survival. "There's no hope for any of us, we're all going to die one day, today, tomorrow or thousand years into the future we are meant to decay. But let's just see how many bodies I can bury into the ground before I too am nothing but food for the flowers." -Ivan, talking to anyone Personality His appearances and mannerism tend to bring out the facade that he is a pure and kind gentleman, but nothing could be further from the truth. His good looks contrast his horrible, cold, apathetic personality towards others. Treating them as if they were nothing but mere garbage to him. He has a more sadistic and murderous personality when he is on the field of battle. Quiet and efficient, his kills are quick and painful. Relishing on how many bodies he can cut down in a short amount of time, friend or foe. Aside from openly being an unkind and cruel person, Ivan does have rare moments of kindness here and there, usually for his own gains, and other times just out of a change in pace. Like taking a criminal like Haku under his own wing and teasing Shisuu here and there. He hold many secrets yet to be unlocked. Backstory Falec was his homeland. Ivan was born from a Beorc father and a Laguz mother, making him a branded. However, there were many mysterious circumstances that would question that fact. His mother would learn to resent him before he was even born because she would eventually lose her powers for him. She grew ill while carrying him and later died after he was born. Ivan's father took him in and cared for him dearly before his own untimely death where he was attacked and killed by her mother's race, but not without rushing himself and Ivan to the country of Ellvale where he would be safe from enslavement. Ivan learned to fend for himself and with his skills rose high above the ranks of poverty. His talents were recognized although also questioned by his peers and coworkers but he paid no mind as long as he continued to do what he does. On one of his missions, he ran into a lowly criminal named Haku and quickly tried to kill him off. However, he was bested by him due to the strange makeshift gadgets Haku had crafted at the time. Angry at his defeat, his murderous crazed side came out and easily defeated him, leaving him for dead and destroying his weapons. However, instead, thinking that his potential would have been wasted he decided to drag his body back to his place and take him in. Ivan provides a deal in sparing his life, by having Haku work for him in exchange for going to upper class and erasing his records. After training him for a while, Ivan sends Haku off to Daein on a mission where he will eventually stumble onto Shisuu and come back home with him. During that time, Ivan announces he will step down and have Haku take his place as he travels off to Falec for "personal reasons". Battle Specifics It is quite difficult to obtain Ivan in Falec due to the civil war. Whether you decide to side with one or the other he won't care and will cut you down all the same. In order to obtain him you must defeat all the enemies on the map and have Haku talk/attack to him at least 2 times before he himself gets bored and leaves the map himself. Relationships * Haku- Their relationship started off as rocky as Haku was the first person to best Ivan in a fight. In anger, Ivan lashes out at him and leaves him for dead, destroying his creations. However, he has a change of heart when he hears how Haku just wants to prove himself worthy of being more than he was deemed to be, a lowly criminal. Taking into consideration his skills in combat and talents outside of the battlefield he believes he may be worth more than he though. He takes Haku in and helps him. Ivan thinks Haku is talented and generous, yet worthless when it comes to simple things like taking care of himself (ex. cooking) so he decides to do it for him. Later on their relationship would turn into a sort of questionable trust as Ivan would later leave his position to Haku as he goes off into Falec. * Shisuu- Ivan's distaste for Laguz doesn't rule out Shisuu in the least. He considers him a mangy dog with no manners or etiquette. He tends to tease and belittle him for his lack of knowledge and even trying to learn the Beorc language. However, later on seeing Shisuu's progress on learning he's later impressed at how fast he is able to adapt to his new environment quickly, but later on recants that statement as Shisuu begins to tease him as well. Saying that "you teach a dog a trick and he later will use it against you". * Mariposa- As far as coworkers go, they tend to go on and off, bantering with one another. Ivan doesn't particularly care for her and her antics but respects her work and what she does. They often work together as she used to send him off on missions for more information or rare books. He entrusts that when he leaves that Mariposa would be able to look after Haku and Shisuu for the time being. In their final meeting before he heads off, he hints that probably won't see her again the same person. Supports As long as you have can recruit him you can support with him. Platonic * To be determined Romantic * To be determined Trivia * His office and home is filled with plants and flowers, he waters them daily and turns them into perfumes or hands them out to people. If not, he dries them and presses them for his own personal hobbies. * Enjoys anything floral, from perfumes, furniture, stationary, and hair accessories * Cleans on his free time * Always smells nice * He wears heels to compensate for his short height and will stomp on you if you point it out. * If his hair is down it will touch the floor. Category:Exsona Category:Laguz